


"Love is stupid."

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Their story's only just begun, and the Hero is already so tired of death.
Relationships: Hero of Brightwall/Elise (Fable), Hero of Brightwall/Elliot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	"Love is stupid."

"Love is stupid"

The Hero choked back a sob, interrupting themself. “Love is stupid, and I never should have loved you!” Tears fell on the earth beneath their feet; their eyes shut tightly, and their hand went to wipe away some of the mess on their face. Their shoulders shook, the sounds of their cries carrying through the cold, open air.

“I n-never sh-should have—–” They dropped to their knees suddenly, loud sniffles and cries making any more speech impossible. After wiping some tears away so they could finally open their eyes, a trembling hand reached out to trace the letters engraved on the gravestone before them. What they would _give_ to be able to say that name out loud, to hear it and taste it just as they had most of their life, to _feel_ the name of their friend–no, their _lover_ again. But they couldn’t, couldn’t _dare_ it, and no one else would ever dare to say it in their presence again.  


They sat like that, kneeling by the grave, one hand outstretched tracing the name over and over, other hand covering their eyes as though they couldn’t _bare_ to look over and read it themself. They sat and cried for what felt like ages, until it simply appeared their body was incapable of producing any more evidence of their heartache, and then they sat in silence. 

Looking over with stinging red eyes and a solemn expression, they read the name. They read it over and over, screaming it inside their head as though just _thinking_ it was going to bring them back. With each time it felt as though their heart was gradually being picked apart by wolves, until there would be nothing left.

Closing their eyes they felt the sting that came with dryness, and let them water again for some relief. “I’m sorry.” They said the name then, much too quietly for the echo it produced in their ears. “I’m so sorry.”


End file.
